In the case of a transmit/receive system, data can be transmitted inductively to communicate between an otological apparatus and an accessory for an otological apparatus, for instance a remote controller or a programming device.
In this case, a transmitter has the task of converting supplied electrical energy into energy of a magnetic alternating field in as efficient a manner as possible. Such a transmit signal is subject to the further requirement for a bandwidth which enables data to be transmitted at a predetermined data rate.
In the case of digital transmit/receive systems, which operate with complex modulation methods, with a PSK method, a BPSK method or a QPSK method for instance (PSK=Phase Key Shifting, BPSK—Binary Phase Key Shifting, QPSK—Quad Phase Key Shifting), such a transmitter of a transmit system is subject to the further requirement that a fast phase change is possible. In linear systems, a time which is required for a phase change, is inversely proportional to a bandwidth of a transmit system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,861,811 B2 discloses a circuit for lighting electrodeless gas discharge lamps. The circuit comprises a half bridge rectifier having two switching elements which each comprise an emitter electrode and a control electrode. The afore-described switching elements can be switched alternately by means of a resonance control circuit. The resonance control circuit is connected to a class E driver, with the class E driver being coupled on the output side to gate terminals of the two switching elements in a transformer-like manner.